Everything I Do I Do For You Alone
by Marina StormFire
Summary: Chiaki is wondering how he can make Maron see that they were meant to be… until one night, at a night club gives him an idea… Maybe some karaoke can make her see him and that she can depend on him when needed. oneshot/songfic Plz R&R...


Everything I Do… I Do For You Alone

By: Shy Freefall

Anime: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne

Type: Oneshot, Songfic

Pairing: Chiaki Nagoya x Maron Kusakabe

Disclaimer: I do not own KKJ, its characters, or even the songs that are mentioned—all credit is given to the owners of said things mentioned… the only things I own are my name and this plot.

Summary: Chiaki is wondering how he can make Maron see that they were meant to be… until one night, at a night club gives him an idea… Maybe some karaoke can make her see him and that she can depend on him when needed.

Chiaki was sulking in his apartment once again… as Maron had turned him down once again. _'Damn, why won't she see me, and depend on me when she feels she has to.'_ The blue haired boy thought to himself, after he changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a dark green vest over it. He went over to his bed and sat on it, while putting his hands behind his head and leaned back to lie down on his bed, while staring at the ceiling. "You know, sulking here won't do either one of you any good." A small high pitched girl's voice broke into his thoughts. Chiaki looked over to where his black winged friend- Access Time, sat along with a white winged angel, whose name was Fin Fish… she was Maron's only angel friend and guide. "You know she's right, Chiaki. Just because she turned you down, doesn't mean that there won't be a next time." Access broke in, and turned to grin at Fin, who paid no heed to him backing her up. Fin had taken to coming over just to see how Access and Chiaki were doing and unbeknownst to them- to make sure that they stay out of trouble.

No matter what they said, Chiaki could still see Maron's face in his mind's eye… and it seemed that it wouldn't let him forget her, no matter what he tried to do. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes… remembering a night some time ago, before she found out that he was Kaitou Sinbad.

/Flashback/

_He had set Kaitou Jeanne down on her own two feet, and had his hands on her waist to steady her. "You know that you owe me for giving you that win, Jeanne." He had told her matter-of-factly, as she tried to push him away, but he had kept her in a firm grip. She had sighed and asked him bluntly, "What do you want me to do?" he nearly grinned as he anticipated his next move. He moved them closer, closer than she would've liked… however, he had moved his face down to her own, with one hand on his veil. He quickly removed it, and crashed his mouth to hers. As he closed his eyes, he could feel her knees weaken and she was leaning into him… probably surprised that he could be so bold—a rival thief kissing a rival thief. However, he had to restrain himself from going too far with her… even though he wanted to, so reluctantly he gently broke off their first kiss. And swiftly replaced his veil to where it was previously and placed his head on her shoulder, he could hear her ragged breathing… feel her tense body… and also hear the rapid beating of her heart. "I want you to stop being a Kaitou." Was his reply, as he whispered his payment into her ear._

/End flashback/

Chiaki now remembered how defiant she was in remaining a Kaitou and collecting the chess pieces that once were demons to return the power of God and defeat the Lord of Hell, the very first angel of God- Lucifer… the Devil himself. He shook himself abruptly, startling the two miniature angels and silently went to put on his shoes. "Hey, Chiaki… where are you going?" Access asked, before Fin landed on top of him. Chiaki looked at the two of them. "I'm going out for a walk of course. There're some things that I have to sort out by myself." He told them and gave them a weak grin, which grew stronger. He turned around and opened the door. "Oh, and before I forget," he said without turning around. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And closed the door, chuckling on the other side of the door, when he heard a stuttered, yet enraged reply from Access and Fin equally enraged… he imagined them to both be blushing furiously at his dirty comment. He took the elevator down, and moments later, found himself walking out in the street… letting his feet do the walking and his head, the thinking.

/Meanwhile, With Maron/

She had just entered her apartment minutes ago, and had just plopped down on her bed face down. "Fin is probably over at Chiaki's apartment, to see how those two are doing… since that time when Fin was working for the Devil…" she trailed off on that thought, and closed her eyes, as it brought upon her the sense of loneliness that she had felt when her little angel friend had gone off to deliver the chess pieces to God, to help restore his power to the upcoming battle with the Devil.

Just then, unbidden, a picture of her next door neighbor- Chiaki Nagoya flashed through her mind. '_What in Jeanne's name was that?!'_ she asked herself, flabbergasted at herself, though she was surprised that all of a sudden, the mere image of Chiaki in her head, took away all the dark thoughts and images from her mind… almost as if he was trying to cheer her up, albeit even though he wasn't physically here in the same room with her, it only seemed as if he was trying to keep her from thinking those dark thoughts. In the past, he had always been there for her… and tried to cheer her up on some occasions… She turned over to stare at the ceiling and closed her eyes… trying desperately to forget that blue-haired playboy, but her mind wouldn't allow her to forget all the times he had spent with her. But then that disturbing memory had to come up… when he had stolen her first kiss and wanted to keep her from completing her mission as a Kaitou. How she had fallen in love with him… how she wished she could depend on him, but how could she when she was so afraid that he would lie to her… once again.

Maron snapped her eyes open and jackknifed into a sitting position, covering her face with her hands. "NO!" she screamed into her hands… and broke down. "I can't trust him… not anymore. He shouldn't have lied to me… he should've told me the truth when we met, and I may've believed him… maybe even have let him help me." She murmured brokenly, tears streaming down her face… but the face of that certain boy wouldn't stop giving her that caring and loving look. Maron got up and stared out her window… wondering if she should go to him now, and see if he could comfort her. She shook her head violently. _'No… I won't depend on him. I've been alone since I was little, I don't need to depend on anyone.'_ She thought to herself, determined to keep him as a friend and nothing more. The sooner Chiaki got that through his head the better.

She got up and stretched, her limbs all cramped up and strained. "Guess I better go out for a walk to loosen myself up. After all, there is a gymnastics competition tomorrow." She said to herself, and just as she was passing her telephone, it rang. Maron picked it up. "Hello... "Oh, hi Miyako, What's up?"… "Uh-uh, sorry"… "No, I was just about to go out shopping for a new costume for tomorrow's competition for our school. Do you want to come?"… "Ahhh…I don't see why we can't go together"… "Oh, I see, your mom won't let you go out because you're sick"… "Oh, okay, I hope you can make it tomorrow, Miyako."… "Okay, feel better. Bye." Maron set down the phone on its receiver, and frowned. Normally, Miyako wouldn't miss a chance to look at costumes for upcoming competitions with her, but this was one time that Maron would be going by herself, shopping for a costume for tomorrow's competition. "Okay, Maron. Stop berating yourself. Chin up, and think positively. There will be other times that Miyako can come with." She scolded herself, as she changed from her school uniform into a long sleeved violet purple and light blue striped one piece knee length dress and went to put on her brown ankle high flat-footed boots. Grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Taking the elevator downwards… and out the apartment complex' glass sliding doors.

/Meanwhile, with Chiaki/

Chiaki was walking around town, until he saw a local night club that featured people who could choose to do karaoke and perform in front of an audience. He decided that maybe he could go in there and think… about what he could do for Maron and to help her realize that she wasn't alone from the very beginning. Just as he walked in, a couple performers had just stepped up and had begun to sing a rather slow, but good song called, "Looking through Your Eyes" by LeAnn Rimes. He decided to take a back seat and listen to the song… thinking that this song described him and Maron best.

All of a sudden, looking from the corner of his eye to his right- just diagonal of himself, he noticed a young girl wearing a violet purple and light blue long sleeved knee length dress and had a familiar hairstyle that only one person in his mind's eye would ever wear. He didn't know when she had come into the night club, only that she had and was listening intently on what the song was saying. He paid attention to the words… but as he listened, he stared at his next door neighbor, his one and only angel—Maron Kusakabe.

/With Maron/

About 30 minutes after leaving her apartment, she reached a local store that sold the appropriate gear for Rhythmic Gymnastics. She went inside and nodded acknowledgement to the shopkeeper, who nodded back to the young girl who was a regular there. She went directly back to the area, where the costumes were sold. And found a variety that looked good on her. But then there was one that caught her eye, it was an amethyst purple and magenta pink diagonal designed costume. She got her imagination working on what she would look like to the judges. _'Hmmmm… not bad, not bad… okay… this is the one that I choose for the competition. Maybe I should put my hair down in a loose ponytail? Or maybe a braided bun… yeah, a braided bun will do great for this costume.'_ She thought to herself, as she took off the costume after trying it on and put on her regular clothes. She then went to get a new ribbon that was purple in color that would match her costume. "Perfect." She said to herself, as she checked the tag and found that it was the right length for her to practice with. "I suppose it's time to check out of here." She murmured, as she turned to the shopkeeper, who was watching her choose the right costume and ribbon.

"Good choices," He commented, and then went on. "I take it, you have another competition coming up?" he asked, natural curiosity lacing his voice. Maron nodded and paid for her items, and after saying goodbye to the shopkeeper for the evening, decided that maybe she should go shopping for groceries for a bit, then head home.

She started walking toward the supermarket, when a light caught her eye. It was the light to a local night club that was open to all the public. She decided that she may as well listen to some music to help get her mind in tune with music, which she planned on listening to later that evening to help tone down her nervousness for the next day, and took a seat a little further up on the left side of the doorway, and set her bag of items down on the floor just underneath the table and when a waiter came for her order, she only ordered some fruit punch, to which the waiter nodded and left her to listen to the music. No more than 10 minutes later, her order came and she felt a gust of cool air on her neck. And figured that someone had just come in to listen to the music and to order a good meal, but when she didn't see whoever just came in, move to the front for a better view, she looked out the corner of her eye, on her left… only to find the one person, she was trying to escape from seeing. So she did what she normally did in school, she ignored him and acted as if he wasn't there.

/With Chiaki/

_'Maybe I should go up to her and say hello? It looks like she hasn't noticed who just walked in, yet. Hmmmm… yeah, that would create a scene. But she knows better than to do that. Guess that's that. I'll do it.'_ Chiaki thought to himself, and left his previous chosen seating and went up to his omnipresent angel.

/Scene together/

"Maron?" he asked the brown haired girl in front of him. She swirled around in her seat, eyes wide with surprise. "Ch-Chiaki, how on Earth-- what in the world are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that he had actually come up to her and spoken, while she had silently prayed that he wouldn't notice her being there. Chiaki grinned. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by this place. I had heard that it plays some pretty good western music." He said, as he motioned for her to scoot over so that he could sit next to her. Maron nodded and immediately knew that he was just daring her to make a scene. She sighed. _'Alright, alright, he wins this round… but he won't win the next.'_ She thought to herself. "Go ahead and have a seat, Chiaki. I'm not going to bite… much." She said, with a little mischievous grin, which almost unnerved him.

Chiaki nodded, getting the implication of what she had just said. _'She doesn't want to be toyed around with anymore.'_ He thought to himself, and found himself reaching for her hand, which nearly withdrew from his own… proving him correct on that thought, but managed to catch her hand in his. He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and longing for her. "Maron…" he whispered, so only she could hear him. "Why won't you let me at least hold your hand?" Maron made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes, and saw the emotions filling his bright blue orbs. They were filled with longing for her, wanting to make her understand and begging for her to depend on him. He sighed, and Maron couldn't look into his eyes directly. And silence filled their heads, while listening to the music/karaoke that the performers sang.

After about 30 minutes of listening to the karaoke performers, Chiaki just got a brainstorming idea. _'What if I were to perform a song for Maron? Maybe… just maybe, I can make her understand.'_ Chiaki thought to himself, as he squeezed Maron's hand in his own. She looked up at him, her amber eyes questioning. "Chiaki, what's wrong?" she asked, as he gently pulled his hand away from hers. She had subconsciously held his hand tighter in her own. He grinned at her. "Nothing's wrong. Just don't leave this place yet. There's a song that has yet to be sung. It's for you to hear. Okay?" Chiaki replied gently, and smiled as her eyes widened slightly. She could only nod and watched him leave their table and head to the stage. And as there was yet to be another performer up, Chiaki would be the next one.

As soon as the performer was done singing their song, Chiaki was up. He quickly chose a song called "Everything I do… I Do for you," By Brian Adams, who was an American singer. By the time the previous performer was done and applause was heard, everyone quieted down for the next performer and luckily the last one of the night, before it had to close up. Chiaki quickly picked his song, and started the music, while going up to the microphone. His eyes finding his ever-present angel sitting where he had left her, and he began.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Maron didn't understand why Chiaki was leaving her, and what did he mean by '_There was a song that hadn't been sung yet?'_ It just didn't make any sense. She shook her head, and was just about to pick up her shopping bag and head out the door, until she heard Chiaki singing a song that she had never in her life ever heard. So she decided to listen to what she thought he had to say… for she knew that whatever he had to say, he was trying to get through to her heart. She listened.

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Chiaki sincerely hoped that this song would help Maron to understand that he would sacrifice everything he had just for her. He then suddenly put his heart into the song. While telling her that even if she didn't except the truth of what he was saying, she could take his very life and he would give it to her willingly. Unbeknownst to him, whilst he sang, the audience became very moved by this one boy, singing an American song… for, whom they supposed was his girlfriend. Weeeeelll, they were right—in a manner, Maron wasn't exactly his girlfriend YET, but rather a potential girlfriend… who was hurting because of him and a broken past.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Maron listened as he finished the song… deeply touched by what he was telling her. Except him and give him her heart and his help to heal from her broken past, as well as to stop living in the past and move forward. When she really thought about it, she imagined Chiaki dying suddenly… then she just felt empty, and that life wasn't worth living without him… and according to the song, He would die for her. Her eyes were blurring now… tears were threatening to fall down. Everything that he was saying was hitting the target dead on. She quickly picked up her shopping bag and paid for her fruit punch when the bill came. Then she turned around and left… leaving Chiaki behind barely escaping his eyes that were like spotlights to her. But stopped last minute at the very last part of the song, and when she heard it… left without looking over her shoulder.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Chiaki was just finished with the song… and what he hadn't expected was an enormous applause at the ending, as well as some whistles and cheers for another song. He shook his head in gratitude, but what caught his eye was movement near the back, and noticed that where he had left Maron, she had left probably at the very end. _'Damn it, Maron. I have to make you understand, you can trust me. I would never hurt you… not like that time.'_ He furiously thought to himself, as he stepped down from the stage and briskly walked to the back, but just before he left the building, he turned around and gave everyone a singer's bow of appreciation, grinned and then he was gone… The manager didn't even have time to ask the name of this performer.

Maron had left the night club as soon as Chiaki had finished the song. But the last part of the song kept on repeating itself through her head, over and over again. And she hoped that Chiaki wouldn't come after her. About 15 minutes later, she found a bridge that overlooked an enormous lake. She decided to rest here and looked out over the scenery that was laid out before her, to enjoy.

Chiaki had gotten passed the doors of the night club and figured that she was going back to the apartment complex. He started running; until he finally turned a corner… she couldn't have gone more than at least 10 minutes head start. He kept running, until he finally found her near a rather enormous lake and leaning on the railing overlooking it. He also noticed the sun going down—it almost seemed like it was a repeat of that day when she found out that he had lied to her… and it had truly broken her to pieces… he had lost his one and only angel. Only this time, he was going to show her that she CAN depend on him when he was needed. "Maron…" he whispered, hoping that they could just talk, without the barriers of lies between them. Chiaki cautiously walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Chiaki…" she whispered, as she put her hands on top of his own… and snuggling deeper into his arms, whilst thinking that maybe she could depend on him… she trailed off on that thought.

"Maron… I know that it's hard to believe me, when I say that I won't hurt you… but I truly love you. I always have. I don't want to lose you now. It would kill me if I lost you, after everything we went through. I want you to know that everything I have done… it was for you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. I know that I've mentioned this before, but I had tried before to tell you of Fin's betrayal…" he was cut off, when Maron tensed her body in his arms embrace.

"Don't mention that. I don't want to remember Fin's betrayal… I never asked for any of this… I just wanted a normal life…" she whispered, it was so quiet that Chiaki had to strain his hearing to catch what it was that she was saying… of course it seemed like it was a nightmare, but she had to face facts. He nuzzled her neck, while whispering quietly into her ear. "You have to face facts, Maron. It may've seemed like some horrible nightmare, but it wasn't. It was real. If you still have problems believing this, then look me in the eye, and you'll know that what I'm saying now, is the absolute truth, or as close to it as I know. Please, at least think about it." He pleaded with her, and silently begged for her understanding.

Just as he was releasing her, he felt her shoulders start shaking. And he gently turned her around to face him, and when he looked into her golden brown depths, he realized that she was near tears if not already crying. Maron couldn't stop shaking… hearing the song over and over again in her head, made her think carefully. Even more so, now that Chiaki had his arms around her body… comforting her. He held her so securely; she felt safe and sure… and LOVED. She felt she had to _'search her heart; search her soul'_ to truly understand what he wanted her to look for. But she had found it… He was constantly there… cheering her up, comforting her, and loving her. She could never get enough of this feeling.

Maron placed her arms around his waist to cling to him, and Chiaki feeling that she wanted some comfort let her bury her face into his chest. But she was mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"Maron, what's wrong?" he asked, as he gently lifted her brown eyes to meet his bright blue orbs. She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Chiaki… it's just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say, so instead she buried her face into his chest again.

"I love you, Chiaki." She said, just above a whisper… but loud enough for Chiaki to hear. He smiled, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Maron." He whispered, and when Maron looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. He crashed his lips to hers once more. Only this kiss wasn't like their first kiss, this one had more passion and more promise. It lasted several minutes, before they broke apart for air. They held each other for a little while longer, before Chiaki decided to 'ESCORT' Maron back to their appropriate apartments, and held out an arm to her, to which she giggled and took the proffered arm and let him lead the way, while she had her head resting on his shoulder. They were both very happy teens. And with Maron's silent forgiveness, Chiaki knew that she knew that he could be depended upon... and also had nothing to worry about, with guys trying to get her to go out with them.

A/N: This is my first KKJ fanfic… so don't complain. All reviews are welcome. No flamers. I hope everyone enjoys The ending just may be a bit too much (I think) ;;;

Until the next time,  
Ja matte ne!  
Shy Freefall


End file.
